mi picaporte
by gomnes
Summary: simplemente otro Drabble desde el punto de vista del jugador que tras haber completado Mother 3, recibe el picaporte perdido que fue pasando de personaje en personaje conforme iban sucediendo sus respectivos "capítulos" ¿qué significado tiene el picaporte? Perdón, lo volví a hacer: volví a escribir otra ida de olla D:


"Mother es una serie única que comienza con una lámpara y acaba con un picaporte"

yey! Hola a todos de nuevo, por fin volví para traer un drabble de estos raros que hago yo bajo el más-que-subjetivo punto de vista del jugador. El tema es que después de terminar el fic "The gamer" me quedé con las ganas de hacer uno parecido pero de Mother 3, aunque me quedó demasiado diferente así que decidí ponerlo en otra historia aparte (realmente lo único que tienen en común es el punto de vista).

Y sí, aunque el otro fic no hizo demasiado "ruido", me da absolutamente igual: era algo que tenía pendiente.

Sinceramente tengo un poco de pánico a que sea demasiado extraño, pero de todas formas espero que os guste.

Bueno ya dejo de escribir estupideces. Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Gamer**

**Mother 3**

Vuelves de la escuela fatigado.

Hoy fue un duro día; te quedaste dormido, no pudiste desayunar y apenas llegaste a tiempo a la clase, que para colmo, fue esa asignatura incomprensible que tanto odias.

Pero todo eso ya pasó, ahora abres la puerta de tu dormitorio, dejas caer tu mochila cargada de libros y te tumbas en la cama de un suspiro.

Necesitabas este descanso…

Mientras te encuentras absorto mirando al vacío, recuerdas el juego al que estuviste jugando ayer hasta tarde… la razón por la que se te pegaron las sábanas esta mañana.

Puede que parezca una razón tonta o infantil pero… habías conseguido llegar hasta el final del juego… un final diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado a vivir…

Recuerdas cómo fue… recuerdas lo que sentiste

Mirabas al pc, donde jugabas mediante un emulador. Te costaba respirar, las manos te temblaban, notabas un pinchazo en el pecho y se te nublaba la vista… solamente por ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

Comenzaste a notar que por tus mejillas se deslizaban las lágrimas descontroladamente, no te diste cuenta de cuando, pero empezaste a llorar… y no podías parar.

Era una sensación angustiosa… pero no podías permitirte apartar la mirada de la pantalla, no querías perderte nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… a pesar de que fuera demasiado duro.

Cada simple palabra de cada sencillo cuadro de texto, impactaba con fuerza en ti, quedando marcada… De verdad, era sobrecogedor. ¿Cómo podía un juego hacerte sentir algo tan intenso?

Oh dios, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Nunca fuiste de ese tipo de personas que lloran con cualquier tipo de historia medio trágica, pero esto era muy diferente… sin duda, esto te superaba.

Era un sentimiento… que no puede ser explicado con palabras.

Conseguiste calmarte poco a poco, aunque no pudiste detener ese río de lágrimas que brotaban sin parar, pero finalmente llegó el final.

…

Estuviste toda la noche pensando en lo que acababas de ver… o mejor dicho, en lo que acababas de vivir…

Y durante el día de hoy, esa escena también estaba dominando en tu mente. Te preguntabas millones de cosas, pero en realidad no querías saber la respuesta. Porque esa marca que te dejó el juego… ese mensaje… era y es perfecto tal y como está.

…

Miras tu mano, estás sosteniendo algo de tamaño parecido al de una pelota de tenis. Es un objeto metálico con un tono cobrizo que refleja con fuerza la luz.

Se trata de un simple picaporte…

Lo aprietas contra tu pecho… y comienzas a recordar los momentos que pasaste frente a la pantalla de tu computadora… te niegas a pensar que eso fuera solo un juego… para ti sin duda fue algo más.

Lo recuerdas absolutamente todo, desde el tierno comienzo hasta ese final sobrecogedor.

El final… adoraste todo el juego, cada uno de sus detalles… pero ese final… lo amas.

Precioso a la vez que cruel

Sinceramente, amas tanto estos juegos que no quieres que se acaben, no comprendes por qué no habrá un nuevo episodio… pero eso es lo que significa ese picaporte:

Ese picaporte que durante la aventura fue pasando secretamente de personaje en personaje cuando llegaba el momento de vivir sus respectivos "capítulos". "Mother 3" puede haber acabado, ahora es el turno de la siguiente entrega. Ahora tú tienes el picaporte, debes contar tu historia. Tu vida es esa nueva entrega.

¿Preguntas por qué un picaporte? Eso es algo que solo el creador de estos juegos sabe. Tal vez sea por ser algo humilde, tal vez simbolice el hecho de que llegó la hora de abrir tu puerta… no creo que lleguemos a saberlo con exactitud.

Solamente recuerda algo antes de continuar con tu aventura: todo lo que aprendiste en estos "juegos", aplícalo a tu vida.

* * *

Yey! acabó.

Ok, ok, ya dejaré de escribir cosas tan extrañas XD pero de todas formas espero que os haya gustado y que en cierta medida os hayáis sentido identificados, si es así os agradecería muchísimo que me dejarais un review o me hicierais saber vuestra opinión de alguna forma.

cuídense!

bye!


End file.
